


精神病人【猎魔AU】

by NightyCorle



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightyCorle/pseuds/NightyCorle
Summary: 猎魔AU，能力基本保留失去自愈能力的Logan和上帝做了个交易，但这并不是个公平交易





	精神病人【猎魔AU】

“呃啊——”

“注意着点儿，老东西，你的血都溅到我腿上了，”恶魔两步跨到Logan身侧，抬腿跨坐在他胸口，它对自己感到很满意，毕竟他即将杀死金刚狼，“你快死了，我现在想对你表现得仁慈些，有遗言吗？我替你转达给…啊，我想起你并没有…那个词怎么说来着，我对人类语言一向不太灵光…哦，家人，为什么没有家人呢，因为他们都死光啦——”

“…闭，嘴，”金刚狼的喉咙在往外冒血，咬紧牙关嘶嘶地吐出两个字，他甚至能感觉到生命在从体内流失，而恶魔的声音让生命流失得更加迅速。这天早上醒来，Logan发现自己不再永生和自愈，他完全不知道这是怎么回事，也不知道应该用什么表情来面对这件事，他在“上帝这混蛋终于放我自由了”和“恶魔要来了”之间选择了一个折中的心情状态之后不久恶魔就来了。它们表现得像是准备开派对，欢天喜地，说不定有几个还精心打扮了一番，闯入了金刚狼住的小旅馆。一个小时后，这个忙碌的小旅馆就不再有人类的味道了，空气中弥漫着血和硫磺的气味，恶魔和人类的尸体横七竖八地倒在地上，血溅到墙壁一米高的位置，断肢横在餐桌上，到处都是一片狼藉。

“请求驳回，我更喜欢张开嘴巴，”恶魔长大嘴巴凑近金刚狼的脸，对方的呼吸喷洒在它脸上，它向来不懂什么呼吸，也不懂人类为什么需要氧气。接着，三根钢爪就贯穿了它的脖颈，一道银光向两侧闪了闪，那颗脑袋就掉了下来。

恶魔的血是绿色的，Logan觉得自己在血流光之前会被恶魔的体液气味熏到窒息，他杀了多少恶魔？三百？四百？这真是…

世界安静得像是死了，Logan闻着自己的血液，计算自己还有多长的生命。

陌生人的气息出现在门口的时候Logan正在思考自己为什么还没死，那人走到身边来他才发现是个小姑娘。

X

“咕噜噜噜噜噜——”Logan试图用发不出声音的喉咙跟她说句话，但姑娘似乎根本看不见他也看不见周围的尸体，径直从他身边走过去，眼睛直视着前方。顷刻，又一批恶魔涌进旅馆，那黑烟遮蔽了一切有形无形的东西。

X——

Logan努力大声呼喊，但Laura根本听不见他。

一群吸血的蝙蝠飞进来，伏在Logan身上，满满地占据他身体的每一处，它们在加速金刚狼的死亡，它们在试图吸干他。

火车汽笛的声音。

“Logan！”

***

连着三个月，Logan都在做同一个梦，梦里的恶魔撕裂了他的喉咙，扯碎了他的身体，他死了，然后又活了，像其他很多次那样，但又并不一样。金刚狼从不需要医生救治，但这次，多亏了好心人把他送进医院，他失去了自愈能力，变成了普通人。听上去上帝不想再让他为他工作了，“下地狱吧，Logan”他说，并且扔给他一打恶魔。但不好意思，Logan没有下地狱，他在人间活得好好的，也许不算很好，但至少活着。

他只有一个问题，并且迫切地想知道答案。他选择了一个郊区的小旅馆居住，和这家医院之间隔着两个小镇，是谁救了他，又为什么选择了这家医院。Logan从这整件事里嗅不到阴谋，他也询问过护士，对方告诉他把他捡回来的人住在隔壁的精神病研究所。

好吧，这真是…

***

太惊悚了。

Logan以为现在不再有这样阴森的精神病院了，这种地方只存在于鬼屋或者战争之前，精神病人的家人还视他们为家族耻辱的时候。他穿过一层层高大的围墙观察着这栋房子，这栋长长的四层楼建筑所有的窗户都被铁网围住，大厅左右两边都是深不见底的甬道，天花板摇曳着昏黄的灯光，通道那头隐约传来尖叫声。Logan努力不去仔细听那声音，他向护士说明来意以后坐在了等候的长椅上。椅子旁边的轮椅上坐着一个老太太，似乎正在躲避看不见的袭击者，她的轮椅被钉在地上，安全带捆着她的腰，她努力挣扎试图挣脱绑带，但无济于事，她嘟囔着“不要过来，你不要过来”一边扭着身体闪躲。

这里的病人不会有人来探视，来访纪录少得可怜，当护士听说Logan来找人的时候着实吃了一惊，但和蔼的中年女人马上就为Logan提供了帮助。她为他找到了三个月前救他的人，于是Logan坐在了探视的座位上，两边被防弹玻璃隔开，俨然一副监狱的做派。

穿着白色病号服的男人被带进房间，他看上去不太好，脸上有道新的伤痕，衣服上还凝结着斑斑点点的血迹，像是刚刚跟谁打过一架似的，眼角留着一小片红肿，头发十分凌乱纠结，但并不影响Logan看出这是个挺英俊的男人。

“嗯…”Logan开口的时候觉得自己傻透了，跑来一家精神病院就为了见见救自己的人，他都不确定自己到底是想谢他还是想杀他，事实上，他对这个男人十分好奇，他有着一双与众不同的黑色眼白，虹膜则是红色。他和恶魔很相似，但Logan在他身上闻不出恶魔的臭味，男人手腕上带着一根手环，上面的黑字似乎是他的名字，“Remy…LeBeau. ”

没等到Logan想出接下来应该说些什么，男人就开了口，“我记得你，那家旅馆，你被恶魔袭击了。”

这是陈述句。Logan想着，好极了，这个男人知道恶魔。

“你为什么——”

“到那儿去？救了你？”Logan注意到Remy放在桌上的双手手腕上还绑着绳子，绳子长度刚刚好足够他活动，另一头绑在椅子上。而且，Logan一点都不喜欢Remy知道他想说的每一句话，“我看见恶魔在袭击你，但我到那儿的时候已经结束了。”

“你看见？”

“是的，我看见你倒在地上——”

“不，不是，你说你 ** **看见**** 恶魔袭击我， ** **然后才**** 赶过去。”

“哦，我 ** **看见**** 了，”Remy前倾身体，好像正专注于两人的对话，但他的眼睛紧紧盯着Logan身后。金刚狼转过头发现一个男护士正站在那里，身上散发着恶魔的气味，他很快发觉到Logan在看他，很快就消失得无影无踪。见恶魔消失，Remy也继续了他的故事，“它就像…放电影一样出现在我脑袋里，然后我就知道我得去找你，我也不知道为什么，但我必须找到你，”他靠回椅背，神情舒缓，仿佛看见Logan复原如初让他倍感轻松，“我找到你的时候你的状态很不好，有更多的恶魔赶来，我耽误了一会时间。”

Logan能想象接下来的事情，惩罚，禁足，他在七十年前曾经见识过精神病院对待私自逃跑的病人的方式，他的一个朋友就是这么死在精神病院的。

“但你活下来了，”Remy的注意力不再集中在Logan身上，他的眼神飘忽到远处，窗外有只鸟儿在唱着他听不见的歌。

“是的，我活下来了，”两个男人归于沉默，几个警卫拿着弩箭试图射杀窗台上的鸟儿，他们瞄准它，它仍旧蹦蹦跳跳地唱歌，在鸟儿发觉危险之前，箭就洞穿了它的胸膛。

Remy看着窗外的一举一动，一个月前，有个试图逃离精神病院的男人就死在警卫们的箭下。

“你是先知？”Logan突然冒出这么一句，Remy的目光重新聚焦在他身上。

“先知？”男人笑着摇摇头，“我不知道什么先知，”不知道为什么，Logan很讨厌Remy这么笑，看到这种笑容他就想一拳揍到他脸上，“事实上，我是恶魔。”

“你是 ** **什么**** ？”

***

Logan在教堂门口停了车，站在门外看着五彩花窗。他将近一年没有来过这里了，杂草已经长到石阶缝隙里，窜得老高。门上还保留着发黑的血迹，这血来自Logan，一个恶魔在教堂门口割断了他的喉咙，这时他第一次发现自己的伤口能够迅速自动愈合。起初他很兴奋，然而过了十年，二十年，七十年，他看着周围的人一个个死去，而他自己却一直孤独地活着，他开始认为永生是对他的诅咒。但他最终习惯了永生，成为了教堂的守门人。

守着地狱大门。

地狱和人间有一道门，这是每个猎魔人都知道的事情，二十五年前Logan发现恶魔从这里进入人间，他费尽心力关上了大门却仍旧有恶魔成功窜进属于人类的世界。于是Logan的另一项任务是清除这些逍遥法外的恶魔，还人间以平静。

可是，是谁又把这扇门打开了呢。

***

咔哒

Remy从他以为的梦中醒来，但他无法睁开眼，什么东西黏住了他的眼睑。浓重的血腥味扑鼻而来，似乎有谁在虚弱地喊着救命。Remy想擦掉粘着眼睛的东西，他发现自己只有一只手能活动，另一只似乎绑在了什么东西上，已经失去了知觉。头发难受地黏在额头上，过了一会，当Remy的全部感官都恢复的时候，他感觉自己正以扭曲的姿势躺在地上。

“都死了？”一个低沉的嗓音说道，同时有双脚从Remy脸上跨过去，“没有新鲜的了？我明明闻见新鲜的肉味儿了。”

“去你#@&^都死了，跟你说了多少遍别都杀了。”

一把刀被扔在Remy脑袋旁边，他的额角正在痉挛，脑子似乎已经不在他身上了。

“我说，刚谁说这儿有个Canmbion，哪个是他？”

“黄毛黑眼睛那个。”

过了一会，一双粗大的手指掰开了Remy的眼睑，力道重得差点捅掉他的眼球，但Remy能看见模糊的影子了。他眨眨眼睛试图看清自己的处境的时候，一个巨大的黑影跑到他面前。

“哎！Canmbion还活着！”

“等等…”

那人并没等到Remy发出抗议就把他拎起来扔到桌子上，很快他就发现自己躺着的不是桌子而是一块砧板。

到底发生了什么？

那个虚弱地声音依旧在呻吟，而躺在桌子上的Remy也终于看清了那个人——或者说是剩下的人。他只剩半个身体，倒在血泊里瑟瑟发抖。Remy认识他，当然，他住在他隔壁，一个怯懦得让人讨厌的男人。Remy还能依稀辨认出其他熟悉的尸体，看样子，这群食人魔荡平了精神病院。

“多加点洋葱，这样汤更好喝些。”

“相信我，我做成汤一定很难喝，”Remy在砧板上动了动，腰上的伤口在木头上留下湿漉漉的血痕。

“不，你肯定相当美味，毕竟你的血尝着不错，”食人魔的脑袋蹭着天花板走到Remy面前，遮住了大部分的光线，手里的刀晃悠着考虑怎么下手，“我准备留一半用来煎肉排，你怎么看？”

“呃，你们吃人之前还询问被吃的人的意见吗？”

“总是这样，你们的心情决定了食物的味道，”食人魔转身查看自己的汤锅，“水还没开。喂！毛毛你还没找到柴吗？”

毛毛在屋外嘟囔着回了类似于没有的词语，絮絮叨叨地抱怨现在的树有多难砍。

“你再啰嗦这个Canmbion就没你的份儿了！”

“那么，”食人魔扬起刀，“对不起了。”

***

Logan回到精神病院的时候，那里已经空无一人，只有墙壁和地板上的血迹等待着他。

“LeBeau？”Logan端着枪踏进房子里，小心翼翼地踩在地面上。这里有非人类的气味，臭烘烘的，很像他捕猎过的一类生物。病院里的气味已经变淡了许多，食人魔已经走了挺长时间，在这段时间里他们很可能已经把Remy吃掉了。但Logan还是决定循着气味寻找一下，他仍旧是个猎魔人，杀个食人魔是他受伤以后重新开张的好选择。

走了很久，Logan终于找到食人魔居住的小屋，但那里早已被夷为平地，食人魔和人类的尸体混着废墟横七竖八地躺着，死亡原因应该是爆炸。

No..

***

真惨…

在找人的时候Logan才发觉自己实际上根本不了解Remy LeBeau，他都不记得精神病院的病号服长什么样子了，气味的记忆也十分渺茫，唯有那双红色眼睛和黑眼白让他记忆深刻。还有那欠揍的笑。如果，如果他已经是躺在这里的尸体了，那记得音容笑貌一分钱作用都没有。

Logan用手上没沾上血的部位揉揉眼睛，扔下手里的断肢继续往前走，凭着印象捡起一块块血肉凑近了闻闻，这块不是，那块也不是。风逐渐把气味吹散，找人变得更加耗时和困难。他还得随时注意有没有恶魔靠近，一听见哪怕是轻微的动静就得停下动作静静地听上一阵子，直到潜在的危险过去。也不知道恶魔们到底在找他还是在找Remy。

好在天亮了。这意味着直到太阳下山之前Logan还能安全地寻找Remy，他需要一个先知，起码能告诉他姓LeBeau的小子藏在哪。

Logan已经确定Remy没死在这里，并且顺着气味找到了一条河——这就有些麻烦了，他太累了，而且河水十分湍急，轰隆隆地从转角冲刷过来，直扑下游，有种发誓要卷走一切的气势。水面不宽，从这Logan能看见对面很远很远的地方有座森林，林子深处时不时惊起一群鸟。

“LeBeau——”

 

Remy感觉身后有人在叫他，但转过身去连一只鹿都没有，更别提人类了。树林里依旧比外面暗上许多，只能勉强辨认方向，Remy时时刻刻注意着脚下还是经常被绊上一跤。不知道是什么树上生着像蜘蛛网一样的丝状物，从枝叶间投下的阳光照在上面还会发出点点亮光。林中寂静一片，连鸟叫虫鸣都不曾发出过，但能清楚得听见树林深处传来什么东西或者一些东西呼吸的声音。

他停了下来，环顾四周——他迷路了，这树林仿佛无边无际，走过的每一条路都跟前面一模一样。

不知道追着他跑的人是不是也一样迷路了。Remy心存侥幸地想着，一屁股坐在大树的板根上。双腿正不知是因为害怕还是兴奋而颤抖，支撑着他走了这么远的路已经有些吃不消了。Remy将双手平举到眼前，手还是那双手，胳膊上还套着病号服，不同的是，这双手在不久前曾炸平了一片土地。

Remy试着按住一块石头，回忆着刚才自己是怎么做的，感受着某些东西正涌入手中，然后——

哒

什么东西正在靠近，从脚步声听起来是个长蹄子的生物。Remy赶紧收回手，把身体隐藏在树荫中，静静地听着。

马？鹿？

Remy攥紧了不久前捡到的树枝，把它横在胸前，那些不安分的力量逐渐涌进树枝里，蓄势待发。Remy一边仔细听着动静，一边调整身体到更舒服也更容易反抗袭击的动作。

哒，哒

蹄声听起来很犹豫，仿佛那生物并不知道要不要继续往前走，它仿佛并不能判断他的安全性，试探着，一步一步朝他走过来。

听到对方的动静，Remy开始一点点往后退。他不想再惹上什么麻烦，也不愿再伤到任何东西，不管对方是不是友善，他都不想跟它打照面。

最终，那生物停了下来，Remy感觉到两道炽热的视线在观察他。他停下动作，伏在大树的盘根上，借着灌木的掩映，监视对方的一举一动。

真傻。

事实证明那生物的耐心好得不得了，Remy趴得胳膊都麻了它还依旧一动不动地盯着他。

"嗯…"Remy听着自己因为太久没用而变得奇怪的嗓音，心里惨嚎着这不是个好主意，"你好？"

对方似乎能听懂带口音的英语，随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，对面开口道，"你好。"它可能不是本地怪物，话说得生硬而且尴尬。又是一阵衣料摩擦声，那生物再次开口，"你是人类？"

Remy考虑着自己应该怎么回答，但本能反应比思想更快，"呃，对，"说完他又补充道，"混血的。"

"…"

对方似乎在思考这句话的意思或者怎么回答，不过它没有想很久，回道，"那你是什么？长得像人类的生物不多。"

"先说你，你是什么？你这么藏着让我挺害怕的。"

"…"生物再次沉默，同样，这次的沉默也没有持续很久，"你有武器。"

Remy低头看看手里的树枝，绕过大树，把它递到生物应该能看见的地方，挥了挥，"这就是个树枝。"

这次对方沉默的时间有些长，长到Remy都快放弃等待准备开溜，最终它伴着一阵蹄声穿过灌木丛出现在阳光下。它——或者是他，腰部以下是马，腰部以上则是人的模样，背着弓箭，头发剪得很短，全身的被毛都是银色。最重要的是，它头上长着一支独角。

"我叫Pietro，"他说道。


End file.
